


Grand final Day

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Australian superstar Meg Lanning prepares to achieve the one thing in cricket that has eluded her: a WBBL trophy. Will she succeed or will she go down as the Nathan Buckley of cricket.
Kudos: 1





	Grand final Day

It was the day of the grand final. Meg Lanning awoke, grinning, knowing that it was her first time playing in a WBBL grand final. She showered and dressed in her Stars tracksuit, and met her little sister Anna at the door of her room. Anna took Meg's bag from her and carried it as they walked down to breakfast. 

They arrived in the village mess hall, everyone chatting and buzzing with energy. Holly Ferling was at the buffet, busy making personalised smoothie bowls for her teammates. She was very good at it. Holly handed a bowl with berry smoothie, chia seeds and walnuts to Meg and then an identical one to Anna. They sat down at the table, sitting with Nat Sciver, Katherine Brunt, and Alana King. Meg loved the pleasant aroma of nutmeg wafting from Nat Sciver's smoothie bowl. They exchanged a smile and dug into their breakfast.

Across the other side of the room, their opponents in the grand final Molly Strano and Sophie Molineux were running around giggling and chasing after Amy Satterthwaite's baby. Meg shook her head at the antics of her crazy Victorian teammates, a small smile at their silliness.

Elyse "Junior" Villani plonked her smoothie bowl on the table, some of it splashing over. "Hey guys!" Junior said, excitedly.

Junior animatedly talked as she ate breakfast, waving her hands around and babbling on about nothing. The rest of them just nodded their heads, not meaning to be encouraging but Junior took it that way because she kept talking.

When it was time to board the bus to the ground, Meg led her team out of the village and onto the bus. Anna dutifully trailed Meg holding her bag and a water bottle, ready if Meg was thirsty. Anna polished Meg's shoes during the bus trip and brushed her sister's hair, styling in a way fit for a queen.

The two grand final teams arrived at the North Sydney Oval, and were stunned by the sea of red and green already at the ground, some still waiting to get in. The borders must've opened between NSW and Victoria, which boosted the already high spirits of all the players. It was like a home derby in their home-away-from-home. Meg smiled at the opposing captain Amy as they walked out to do the toss. 

(to be continued)


End file.
